xanafandomcom-20200214-history
TuLyons Manor - Montreal
1903 Chemin du Bord-du-Lac Road L'Île-Bizard/Sainte-Geneviève (Montréal), Quebec H3E1A6 The TuLyons Residence | Lake of Two Mountains, c. 1834. The house is organized on three floors. It features 9 bedrooms and 5 full bathrooms. The master bedroom is the largest, has an en-suite bathroom with separated bathing room and toilet room, as well as bay windows, antique furniture, and a canopy bed. 1) The ground floor is devoted to diurnal activities. 2) The first floor is allotted to the bedrooms opening onto multiple terraces offering spectacular views. 3) The garden level houses multiple rooms: - Wine cellar | 10'6" x 14'; - Wine tasting room | 15' x 10'; - Playroom | TV room | 23'6" x 29'; - Exercice room | 35'6" x 34'; - Golf room | 26' x 28'3"; - Painting room | 30' x 16'; - Massage room | 14'10" x 9'8"; - Dressing room | 17'4" x 10'6"; - Two (2) bathrooms; - Laundry room with 3 washers | 2 dryers + chute. The building consists of a main body and two wings. The main body features an elevator, a vast den facing the lake and the monumental staircase leading to the first floor. On the ground floor, the Western wing accommodates the immense dining room, the den, the kitchen & the dinette, and a large pool | spa with sliding doors opening onto the terraces and the lake. The Eastern wing houses an exceptional reception room with a separate entrance, a professional kitchen, a vast terrace, a garage, library, office, billiard room and the maid’s rooms. Immense tiered terraces go all the way down to the shore. Multiple terraces create a very elegant belvedere on the lake. Living areas: 22,000 square feet Garden level: 9,166 square feet Ground floor | garage number one (1): 1,280 square feet Garden level | garage number two (2): 4,099 square feet Garage number three (3): 2,400 square feet Interior pool & mechanical room: 3,759 square feet Mechanical room: 1,380 square feet Total areas: 44,084 square feet Area - terraces and porches: 3,850 square feet Résidence The TuLyons | Lac des Deux-Montagnes Air Conditioning, Basement, Butler's Pantry, Den, Eat-In Kitchen, Fully Furnished, Games Room, Gas Fireplace, Gourmet Kitchen, Granite Counters, Gym, Indoor Pool, Laundry, Laundry Room, Library, Nanny Suite, Playroom, Porcelain Tile Floors, Private Backyard, Private Terrace, Secured underground parking, Stainless Steel Appliances, Two Balconies, Walk-out Basement, Wine Cellar, Wine Fridge Air Conditioning, Alarm System, Automatic Sprinklers, Central Vacuum System, Electronic Entry Gate, Ensuite Bathroom, Fireplace, Fully Furnished, Garage, Guest House, Guest Suite, Barn, Horse Stables, Hardwood Floors, Heated Floors, Hot Tub/Spa, Intercom, Intergenerational Suite, Landscaped Gardens, Low Bank Shoreline, Marble Counters, Mountain Views, Outdoor Living, Patio, Pool, Professional grade appliances, Radiant Heating, Security System, Sound System, Southern Sun Exposure, Swimming Pool, Underground Parking, Very Private, Views, Walk-in Closets, Workshop – Lifestyles Boating, Family-Friendly, Golf, Waterfront, Horse Stables (large enough for eight horses) Tulyons1.jpg|Exterior; night; front. Tulyons2.jpg|Exterior; night; back. Tulyons3.jpg|Exterior; day; gate. Tulyons4.jpg|Exterior; day; gate-close-up. Tulyons5.jpg|Exterior; day; front close-up. Tulyons6.jpg|Exterior; night; front close-up. Tulyons7.jpg|Exterior; night; front close-up 2. Tulyons8.jpg|Interior; front hall. Tulyons9.jpg|Interior; front hall 2. Tulyons10.jpg|Interior; front stairs. Tulyons11.jpg|Interior; first parlor. Tulyons12.jpg|Interior; hallway. Tulyons13.jpg|Interior; dining room. Tulyons14.jpg|Interior; chandelier close-up. Tulyons15.jpg|Interior; hallway 2. Tulyons16.jpg|Interior; billiards room. Tulyons17.jpg|Interior; billiards room 2. Tulyons18.jpg|Interior; library bottom floor. Tulyons19.jpg|Interior; library top floor. Tulyons20.jpg|Interior; front stairs top. Tulyons21.jpg|Interior; aquarium. Tulyons22.jpg|Exterior; day; front walk. Tulyons23.jpg|Interior; swimming pool close-up. Tulyons24.jpg|Interior; swimming pool. Tulyons25.jpg|Interior; swimming pool. Tulyons26.jpg|Interior; aquarium 2. Tulyons27.jpg|Interior; aquarium close-up. Tulyons28.jpg|Interior; second parlor. Tulyons29.jpg|Interior; second parlor 2. Tulyons30.jpg|Interior; second parlor 3. Tulyons31.jpg|Interior; kitchen 1. Tulyons32.jpg|Interior; kitchen 2. Tulyons33.jpg|Interior; kitchen 3. Tulyons34.jpg|Interior; kitchen 4. Tulyons35.jpg|Interior; basement hallway. Tulyons36.jpg|Interior; wine cellar. Category:Places Category:Outside Xanadu